


Brothers, never

by Averia



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wanted power and he wanted Thor dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers, never

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

Loki knows that Thor knows nothing, that Thor cannot understand, will never understand. Thor has everything. Thor is loved; Thor has a family and friends. Loki has nothing. 

He was unwanted and then just a trophy scorned by many. If he could not have love, then he wanted power. He wanted the throne and he wanted to see them suffer. Oh, how he had enjoyed it but all he his archived deeds could not fill the emptiness. Nothing could. The only being he would never have betrayed was Frigga.

She was not his mother but she had the same talent. She had somewhere deep deep down felt a little bit love for him. He had no problem killing Asen, not Odin or Sif or Heimdall.

“What are you waiting for? “

Yes, what was he waiting for? For the Blood to stop tripping out of his enemies mouth, just like his heart and his breath would do. That the simple gravitation would pull the sword out of his hands spearing the metal through flesh. His grasp hardened and with a scream he stabbed down. The eyes squeezed shut tightly he let his head fall forward. A shiver ran over his body and he felt tears washing down his cheeks. Hesitantly two hands placed themselves on his back.

“Brother, you are my brother. “

Their foreheads touched and he was glad Thor still had his eyes shut. The tears, his tears, nobody was allowed to see them.

“We’ll manage. Together. You hear me? Together. You are not alone. “

If only everything was as easy as Thor made it out to be.

_If the sky comes falling down, for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_What if I'm far from home? Brother I will hear you call._

_©Hey Brother – Avicii_


End file.
